My Spooky Valentine
by Starbuck223
Summary: A Valentine fic, but far from ordinary. Would I ever do that to you? Hah. The rating is for later I suppose. I haven't written it all, but most stuff winds up being PG13, so better to just do it now!
1. Roses Are Red

My Spooky Valentine

By: Starbuck223

The usual disclaimer applies. Mulder and Scully aren't mine, I only own their action figures and about a trillion episodes, magazines, and photos of them. I'm not obsessed...nooo, not me!

Starbuck: Hello hello loyal readers everywhere! I'm so glad you clicked on my fic. The last one that I wrote was so well received that it got my muse in great spirits and I've been spouting out poetry and short fiction, and a really weird post-modern type work...it's only fair to get some fanfic out too! The idea for this fic leaped into my head one night really randomly, and I found it to be really easy to write, so I just poured out a ton of stuff. I'm still going to post in chapters, as usual, but hopefully they'll be more regular than usual. I still have a rough schedule, so I apologize about any waiting! Enjoy!

Special thanks goes always to my beta buddy Jen, and all of the support that she's given me in my writing and otherwise. Also, to all of you readers, you make my life so great because I feel like I'm actually successful and not just stealing someone else's characters and using them for fluff. :)

* * *

  


Chapter 1

Dana Scully walked along the sidewalk on a brisk winter morning. It was still dark out, but the city was alive with activity. She observed several people rushing around with gifts and candy before realizing the date. February 14th....Valentine's Day, of course.

Scully thought about the whole concept of a day devoted to love as she entered the J Edgar Hoover FBI building. It was nice for couples and lovers, but the rest of society? To her, Valentine's had been completely forgotten, showing how insignificant and irrelevant the holiday was in her life. For her there was no significant other, unless you counted Mulder, which she didn't. Her big plans for the day - it was a Friday - included nothing more than going to work, taking a nice long bubble bath and relaxing with a bowl of chocolate chocolate-chip ice-cream.

The elevator doors parted and Scully made her way silently to the X Files' office.

Mulder wasn't there to great her, as he usually was. He must have gone out for some coffee, Scully thought, as she took off her coat.

Just then her glance fell to the office's lone desk. On top of it, front and center, sat a gorgeous bouquet of red roses. A perfect dozen sprinkled with baby's breath.

Scully wondered absentmindedly if they were for her, then had the terrifying thought that they weren't. What if Mulder had gotten them for another woman? Scully was hurt immediately by the thought, though she chided herself for it. What right did she have to begrudge her partner a valentine? She and Mulder were what they were, and nothing more. There wasn't any reason that the flowers shouldn't be for another woman...

But they weren't.

Scully spied a small white tag arranged among the crimson buds. Scrawled in a calligraphers hand was one word: Scully.

She approached curiously, delighted that the bouquet was really meant for her. She wondered if it was wrong to read the tag without Mulder present, but she'd already seen the flowers...what was the card's importance anyway? She couldn't stop herself from snatching it and reading its contents eagerly, her eyes lighting over each word.

Scully, with hair as red as wine...

Won't you be my Valentine?

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise, but her skeptical brain took control immediately. It was merely a joke; a nice gesture on Mulder's part, intended to cheer her up.

Mulder's voice coming from the doorway took the stunned Scully by complete surprise.

"So what's the verdict?" He asked, entering with two cups of coffee.

So she was correct in guessing why he wasn't there...

Scully stammered, not knowing how to respond to that particular question.

"I'll admit, I make a lousy poet," Mulder said, grinning. "Your hair is red, my tie is blue, you don't have plans for tonight, do you?"

Scully examined her partner curiously, then glared at him mockingly. "What do you mean I don't have any plans? Is that what you think?" Scully asked incredulously. "Why wouldn't I have plans on a Friday night that happens to be Valentine's Day as well?"

Mulder swallowed his coffee, taken aback. "I'm sorry, I guess I just hoped that you didn't...." He saw her smiling and realized the joke was on him. "Just what are your plans, Ms. Scully?" He emphasized the _Ms_.

Scully looked wonderingly at the flowers. "I take it _you _actually have something to do tonight?" She asked.

Mulder flashed her one of his charming smiles. "Of course, m'lady!"

Scully rolled her eyes. "Alright start talking because all I've got is a hot bath and a gallon of ice cream in store for tonight," she admitted.

Mulder looked triumphant. "Well, you don't think those flowers were purchased for you just out of the kindness of my great bit palpitating heart, now did you?"

"I had my doubts," She shot back, though she was a little disheartened by the fact that that wasn't really the reason behind the flowers. "What're they for?" She asked, curious despite her defeat. "Skinner?"

Mulder let out a choked laugh. "No, they are for you. They're a means of persuasion...glorified bribery."

Scully raised an eyebrow. "Mulder, I don't know what kind of stories you've heard about me..." She began sternly.

"Its not all bad, trust me. I really do want you to be my valentine. I'm going to a real-live fairytale ball and I'd look pretty lame entering without a date on this wonderful day of love."

Scully was surprised. "What, no case? No monsters, or ghosts? No aliens, government conspiracies, nothing? You're going to a ball?" Dana Scully asked incredulously. "Oh my God...you're going to a ball..." She mumbled.

Her thoughts bounced from seeing him writhing in pain as the music and finery went on around him to just picturing him in princely attire. It was a nice image for her brain to muse on.

"And so are you!" He said with fake exuberance. "If you want to at least. And actually, it gets better." He was proud that he'd managed to completely surprise his partner. "This party is going to be one swell shindig...the box social to end all box socials," he kidded, rambling on and dragging her away from her happy mental images.

Scully smiled at his lame attempts at humor, still not fully on to his game.

"It's going to be tuxes and ball gowns, up do's and finger foods. It's going to be the biggest, richest, fanciest party of the evening, and we are going on special invitation."

"Oh?" Scully asked, finally understanding. "And what's the catch that's sure to accompany these invites?"

Mulder stopped smiling for a minute. "Can't you guess?" He asked, seriously.

Scully thought for a moment. "Special assignment from Skinner to bust tax-evading rich people?" She asked.

Mulder crowed at the thought of it. "Jeez, Scully, do you think I'm _that _pathetic?"

She grinned, expecting such a response. "Alright, what then?"

"The Lone Gunmen are tracking the activities of some big money men in the corporation who are putting on the show. Something to do with conspiracies and crimes against voting citizens everywhere is taking place...I didn't get too many details, because with the gunmen, it can be better not to know."

"That doesn't sound like you," Scully interjected. "You always know details."

Mulder smiled wryly. "I was just happy to score tickets for the two of us to have a romantic Valentine's Day evening."

"How did you manage to get tickets for all of us anyway?" Scully asked, wondering about the fine details as usual. She wasn't at all surprised by the fact that they were invading a ball for some conspiracy theory. Her brain was busy pondering something else....something that didn't quite fit.

"They know three people who work on the inside and who already have tickets. The difficult part was scoring the extra two for you and yours truly."

That was the part she hadn't been able to put her finger on. Balls were a couples affair.

"You mean the Lone Gunmen found dates?!" She sputtered. 

Mulder laughed. "Actually, they did...don't even ask me how."

"Remind me to ask _them_," Scully said, giggling.

Somehow the only image she could conjure up in her head was of the three well-known conspiracy geeks arriving with tall, beautiful super-models. Frohike, Langly, and Byers....with women, and normal, good looking ones. That image disturbed her greatly.

"So..." She began. "You, me, the Lone Gunmen, and three..." She paused, recalling the photo she'd created in her mind's eye. "Three whoever-they-are-s, busting some corporation on Valentine's Day." She paused. "That sounds fitting."

"Will you go?" Mulder asked, hopefully and still without an answer to that burning question.

"Of course I'll go," Scully answered with a calm smile. "This is going to be _way_too interesting to miss."

* * *

  


Thoughts? Ideas? Hope you all like it! It's been a little while since I've written new stuff, and I actually have a list of things that are in line to be written (have them mapped out but not written out) and this one just popped into my head and jumped to the front of the line. Wiley little fic! The next chapter is really fun. Hope you'll REVIEW and stick around for more!


	2. Violets are Blue

Chapter 2

A/N: Hello! With all the demands for more I felt guilty not posting, and hey, this beat doing my history homework! I wanted to send it off to my beta, but I've read through this a trillion times...if there are any errors I missed, they stay! Haha. Thanks to Jen, even though I sort of shafted her this time around...you can have next chapter, I promise! Thanks also to all of my wonderful readers. I can't say that if it weren't for you I wouldn't write, because I still would, I just wouldn't post it or get compliments on it. 

Memo: In case my dress description sucks, here's the real one... 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Scully glossed through the rest of their morning together and was about to go to lunch. She finished going through a stack of files while Mulder stood up and stretched his tired legs and arms. He clapped his hands together and rubbed them vigorously as though he were getting ready for something.

"You ready for a lunch break yet, Agent Scully?" He asked, grabbing both of their coats and presenting hers to her. 

"Who's buying?" She asked, putting the files into an already overstuffed drawer.

"You are," he replied happily.

"You know, if we did this stuff when we were supposed to, we wouldn't get bogged down with it every Friday between cases," she said, slamming the drawer shut. 

"But then what would we do on Fridays?" Mulder shot back.

"Solitaire?" Scully suggested smugly.

They headed to their favorite downtown cafe and ate, chatting idly as they always did about work and life, but they brought up the rest of their night as they got into the car.

"Mulder," Scully began as he got into the driver's seat. "What exactly do I have to do for tonight?" She asked. She was beginning to worry, mentally going through her wardrobe, thinking about the condition of her hair and knowing that they'd be getting done work at about the time they should be leaving for the 'ball.'

Mulder made a left and answered her with a question. "What do you mean by 'do?'"

Scully sighed, glancing out the window. "You know...what to wear, how to do my 'wine-red' hair..." She trailed off.

"Hey, Scully, you're a poet too!" Mulder kidded her.

Scully wasn't amused at all. In fact, she was losing her patience with him. "Mulder, I'm not going to have hours to get ready for this thing, I need to know what to do. I need to know what's expected of me as far as tonight...goes..."

"I only expect you to come. The rest will be fine. Don't worry." He replied calmly.

"What does that even mean, Mulder?" She retorted, her voice rising with annoyance. She looked at their surroundings. "Mulder, where are we going? Headquarters is in the other direction..."

Mulder smiled. "We're not going back to work today, if that's what you're wondering."

"Then where are we going?" She asked, even more curious at their destination.

"You'll see," was his only reply.

They reached a custom dress maker's place some twenty minutes later, and Scully got out of the car, anxious to go inside. She couldn't believe that he'd brought her to get a dress. 

Mulder greeted the dressmaker and asked if 'his' dress was ready. 

The seamstress disappeared into a back room, leaving the two partners alone.

"Mulder, you ordered a dress for me..." Scully said, incredulously but highly amused. She couldn't keep the joy out of her tone as she spoke. 

"I knew you wouldn't have time, so I took the liberty..." he said, somewhat proud of himself for thinking ahead for her.

"But how did you know my size, or the length?" She asked, stammering for something to say. She couldn't believe that he'd done this for her. It was....amazingly sweet.

"It's all in your profile," he said with a devilish grin of delight. "Besides, Glinda will fit you even further in just a minute. If anything is wrong in the least little way, she'll fix it right up."

"Glinda?" Scully asked, almost letting a giggle escape her. "You're on a first name basis with the seamstress?"

Mulder smirked. "Watch it...she is your fairy god-mother, after all."

"Wrong fairy-tale, Mulder, its more like the 'good dressmaker of the north,'" Scully said, unable to resist playing on the woman's name. 

Glinda returned with the most gorgeous, delicate dress that Scully had ever laid eyes on. The gown was a thin, almost springy texture, even though it was still quite chilly outside. There was a matching wrap with it, which would provide a little warmth, she supposed. The dress itself was pure red, but depending on the light, it could look a little crimson in places. It had two thin straps, a straight cut neck, and was fitted in the upper-body. The gown part of it did not hang perfectly straight, but was made of two layers, one that came straight down and hit the floor, and another over top that curved around and up to the knee on the right. The whole effect was gorgeous, and the dress seemed to glow before her. 

Scully happily disappeared into a room next to the one where the dress had been, and Glinda helped her into it. 

She reappeared moments later, timidly, but with a broad smile on her face. She was almost giddy after getting into the gorgeous cloth that had been tailored just for her. She felt like a princess. She had a dress, she was going to the ball, and her handsome prince was sitting in a chair at the dressmaker's place, grinning like an idiot at how immaculate she looked.

Scully took Mulder's breath away the second she was in view. He looked at her pale, bare shoulders and her hair falling lightly around her face, framing it perfectly. The dress was amazing on her. It fit like a dream and she looked absolutely gorgeous in it. All that was missing was an up-do and some of the fine touches like jewelry and shoes.

"You look....wow," was all that Mulder could manage at the moment.

"You like it?" Scully asked, blushing at his attention.

"It really suits you; you look incredible," Mulder mused, drinking in her beauty as he praised it. "Damn I'm good..." he kidded.

Scully smiled. "It's a good color...a good style. I have no idea where you picked up women's fashion, but good job on this one." She was trying to avoid the thoughts of Mulder in a tux that were creeping into her head. She hadn't seen him all decked out in a very long time.

"Well, I watch a lot of 'Queer Eye for the Straight Guy' but I don't see how that helps with ballroom gowns..." Mulder said absentmindedly but eliciting a giggle from his partner. "It's really okay? I mean, does it fit as well as it looks?" He asked, also trying to avoid certain thoughts he was having.

"It's absolutely perfect," she said, grinning. She couldn't believe he'd managed all this.

"Good, because you have a hair appointment at two-thirty, giving us time to go for shoes."

Scully was astounded. He really had thought of everything. Something nagged her in the back of her mind though. That little voice that said "use coupons" and "buy in bulk." How on earth was she going to afford all of this? "Mulder..." She began hesitantly.

He perked up, staring at her with his beautiful, deep eyes.

"I don't mean to ruin the fun, but how do I..." she was too embarrassed to finish. 

Luckily, Mulder caught on immediately. "Pay for all this?" He guessed accurately.

Scully blushed and nodded. 

Mulder whipped out a piece of plastic from his wallet. "Good old bureau credit..." He said, smirking at her. 

Scully was really surprised to see a genuine FBI credit card in his hands. "How did you...?"

Mulder smiled. "I convinced Skinner that busting the large and ongoing embezzlement of Connelly Corps was important enough for the bureau to look into, and since we're technically going in under cover, its all expenses paid." 

"I thought you told me that it wasn't special assignment from Skinner," Scully said, smiling.

"It isn't. It's a special assignment that was brought to us by the LGM, addressed to Skinner for the sole purpose of getting this," He flashed the credit card and continued. "And I never said Skinner wasn't involved, I merely asked "Do you think I'm that lame?" hoping that the answer was 'no'"

Scully broke into a larger smile. "Mulder," she said softly, going over what he'd just said and finding it funny, "You're the coolest guy I know."

That caught him off-guard... "If that wasn't sarcasm, thanks..." He ventured.

Scully laughed and turned back to the room to get out of the dress. If she hadn't left she had the feeling that she would have kissed him. Every muscle had urged her to hug him and at least peck him on the cheek, but she fought it off this time. She knew that later tonight she'd be weaker and probably give in to temptation. If not during the ball, then a good night kiss and a thank you. 

Finding shoes wasn't difficult at all, especially on an unlimited budget, and soon Scully was sitting down to have her hair fixed. Mulder waited so patiently during everything from the dress to the hair, and when she was finally finished, he took her bags for her and opened the passenger side of the car for her like a chauffer. 

"You won't have to do that tonight," she said, getting in the car and grinning. "After all, that's what the pumpkin and the mice are for." 

To be continued...Haha. All reviews great and small are appreciated. Any opinions as to what should/should not happen between Mulder and Scully this Valentine's Day will be considered (I'm not sure how I'm ending this one yet!) Thanks for reading!!! 


	3. Hot Dates are Sweet!

Chapter 3

A/N: See? I'm trying really hard! I came home from school rather than kill two and a half hours before drumline and immediately thought, "hey, I should really post the third chapter so that the people on fanfic don't kill me." So here we are! The third chapter is fairly anti-climactic. Chapter four will be a lot of fun, and probably a longer chapter, but enjoy this little tease! Thanks for all the reviews, thanks to Jen, even though I haven't been bugging you to beta (I know you're busy) and thanks to X Files for being so damn cool. I love the files for I am a phile. Haha. It's a weird day; don't ask!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Scully returned home to her apartment, her hair in perfect curls; dress and bags in hand. She'd had a fun day with her partner, shopping and styling, and now she had an hour and a half before he'd return to pick her up for the ball.

Stepping into her living room was like waking up from a dream and being disappointed to find only your pillow and sheets. Her place was a mess...there were dirty dishes, clothes strewn about...It barely looked presentable, let alone like the fantastic visions that were floating through her head.

She started on the bedroom, making her bed and cleaning and straightening. She then moved on to the rest of the house. She didn't want Mulder seeing it such a mess and she wanted it to look nice to keep up her illusion of royal grandeur. She'd never get a chance to go to a ball or wear a gown again, so she needed to enjoy this. 

By the time she'd gotten the apartment into shape she was late for getting dressed and doing her makeup. 

Scully put on her slip and placed herself in front of the mirror, starting from the base up with her makeup. She carefully selected her eye shadow, lipstick, and everything she would need to look her best.

She smiled as she remembered Mulder's shock at the fact that she wore any makeup at all. It was one morning at the office when she was running late. He'd said something about it and he looked genuinely surprised. He told her that she was always beautiful, and somehow she knew that he wasn't just blowing smoke.

She got up and unwrapped the gorgeous dress that he'd selected for her, fingering it lightly as she pictured a real countess getting ready in her chamber. Scully saw her maids and attendants in her mind's eye, helping her into the gown and standing back to admire their beautiful lady. 

Gazing into the mirror at herself, she was startled to hear Mulder's familiar knock at her door. 

_Damn_... "Come in!" She yelled, needing to finish up getting dressed. 

"Scully?" She heard Mulder's voice coming from her living room.

"Give me just a minute...sit down and I'll be right out," she called back, scrambling for her jewelry box.

She had the perfect earrings in mind for the occasion. Her mother had given them to her one Valentine's Day long ago, but she'd never had an opportunity to wear them. 

The earrings were delicate outlines of a heart. They were made of fine gold and had a row of dainty, sparkling chains hanging from them. They were tiny and beautiful; perfect for the Valentine's ball but she couldn't find a necklace to match. Grabbing two possibilities and her shoes, Scully entered the living room. 

Mulder gaped at the sight of her. He'd seen the dress, and he'd seen the hair. He was with her when she purchased her shoes and some other things, but he'd never seen them all put together in the stunning combination that stood before him. It was Scully herself, the central element of all the beauty, who brought everything together and set it off. She was unbelievably beautiful, and absolutely radiant.

"You look...incredible," he breathed, still stunned by her appearance. 

Scully blushed. Mulder was sitting on her couch, but the tux still brought out his incredible features. Her eyes scanned him head to toe, taking in his dark hair and eyes, which went well with his wonderful tux. He looked amazingly handsome. 

"You don't look too bad yourself, Mulder," Scully said, smiling, then biting her lip. "You clean up nicely," she teased.

Mulder returned her smile, his hand resting in his jacket pocket. "I try." 

Scully approached him with her two necklaces. "I need a fashion consultant...and since there aren't any around, I'm going to ask you," she paused for his light chuckle at her pathetic humor. 

Mulder grinned, removing his hand from his pocket. "Can I offer a third suggestion?" He asked, presenting her with the velvety jewelry box that had been enclosed in his hand.

"Mulder..." Scully exclaimed, smiling. "You didn't have to..." she trailed off.

Mulder handed the box to her. "I had some extra time after I dropped you here...and a bureau credit card." He winked. 

Scully opened the box and examined the beautiful necklace within. Like her earrings it was gold, the outline of a heart, only this had a tiny diamond fixed on its upper right.

"It's beautiful," she breathed, placing the other two chains on her living room table. "It's perfect too; it even matches my earrings!"

Mulder looked up and realized that they did indeed match. "I swear I didn't go through your jewelry box...I just thought it was pretty and Valentines-day-ish..." He felt uncomfortable at having bought her a present, but something had compelled him to the act. "Do you like it?" He asked, worried that she felt equally uncomfortable.

"I love it!" Scully exclaimed. "It'll be so perfect for tonight." She fumbled a couple times with the clasp. 

"Here, let me help you," Mulder offered, standing up. It made his tux look even better on him to see him at his full height.

Mulder carefully took the necklace from Scully and stood behind her. He could see her bare shoulders and every muscle in his body urged him to place his hands over them and run them down her fair arms. 

Scully could feel her partner's warm breath on her neck as he hooked the necklace. His fingers grazed the back of her neck right before he pulled away. 

Scully walked over to a wall mirror and smiled. The necklace went perfectly with her dress and earrings. 

"It looks great on you," Mulder said, enjoying her happiness. 

Scully blushed again. "Thanks...and thank you for the necklace. I love it."

Mulder let the words fall to silence before asking, "So, are we ready?"

"I just have to put on my shoes," Scully said, heading for the couch. She sat down and put on her small heels as quickly as she could, not wanting to keep her prince waiting. 

"Ready, Cinderella?" He asked, offering his arm to her as she stood up.

She smiled at his allusion to the fairy tale. "To the ball!" She said, leading him arm-in-arm to the door.

To be continued....

Chapter Four coming soon (-er, or later...) to a fanfic site near you....most likely this one. Review this and I'll love you forever! You guys make me feel so special when you do!


	4. Spooky Dates are too

Chapter 4

A/N: Hi...I'm sorry. Don't throw rocks at me. I felt really really bad for keeping everyone waiting for so long (it's a subconscious thing I do to get back at all the authors who do that to ME! Lol) *BUT* to make up for it, I wrote a really really long fourth chapter! I sat down with writers block and managed to churn out seven pages. I can't decide if I should try for a fifth chapter or not...that's your (the reader's) call! Hope you enjoy. 

Special added note: This chapter was fun for several reasons. 1. I was all powerful and could see into the minds of like, everyone, which was just flat out cool. 2. I got to include myself, Jen, and Kayla (who really would act like that) in this fic. The two of them are people I met through ffn, and we dubbed ourselves the Lone Gunwomen (which I know has probably been done before) and 3. I meant to make this two chapters, but it worked so well together that I left it and created one of my longest chapters ever. *beams*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Scully was surprised to find a long black limo waiting for them outside of her apartment. She hadn't bothered to think about transportation.

"Your carriage awaits," Mulder said, gesturing with his free arm. He led her to the limo and helped her inside.

Scully wondered aimlessly in the few seconds before Mulder got in after her where he would sit; next to her or across from her. Did she want him to be close to her? She wondered...

Mulder normally would have given Scully her space, but something drew him near her. She looked so radiant and they were in such a personal rather than professional setting, that he felt like taking all the risks he could. 

Scully was content having him close to her as well. She knew somehow that the night would be a magical one. She'd felt his lips only once before; that millennium kiss he'd granted her after the world didn't end. Scully smiled at the memory.

"What?" Mulder asked, spying her grin.

"Nothing," she mumbled, feeling guilty about treasuring their kiss. Changing the topic instead, she looked up at her partner. "Are we picking up your three ugly step-sisters?"

The comment elicited a chuckle from Mulder. "The Lone Gunmen found their own wheels with their girls."

Scully almost choked. "I forgot...dates..." She grinned. "And that was my original reason for coming, but after you spoiled me rotten, I guess it slipped my mind."

Neither of them knew what to say, so they rode the rest of the way in quiet comfort.

Scully was amazed at the large estate they arrived at. She'd never known something as splendid as that mansion existed so close to the city.

They were delivered to the front door, via a circular brick drive. In the center of the drive lay a beautiful garden, complete with a large fountain. The cement fountain featured angels crowding around with wings and harps, and water poured forth from above them; a gift from God. There were tiny garden lights surrounding the house, as well as lamp posts around the drive, and neatly trimmed hedges and flowers. 

Mulder and Scully were greeted on the inside by servants hired especially for the evening's event. They were escorted to a wing of the house that contained the ball room and a large dining room set with small intimate tables and chairs. Most people were seated, waiting to be served dinner, but there were many more standing around socializing, and others still arriving.

"Mulder, Scully! Over here!" They heard Frohike's voice from their far right. 

"You mean we don't have to use fake names?" Mulder called back, still not sure where Frohike was at. "And I was all set to be Rob Petrie again." He enjoyed the glare that the comment generated from Scully. Obviously she didn't enjoy the idea as much as he did. 

The two had turned on cue, standing close to each other already, and froze, scanning the crowds for the short slimy man they knew so well. They were surprised to see him, as well as Byers and Langly approaching in...tuxedos...

"There's a pretty picture," Frohike declared, gaping at Scully.

"Yeah, you two look good together," Langly added, adjusting his glasses.

Frohike glared at him. He'd meant Scully alone looked good...

"Where are you guys sitting?" Mulder asked.

"And where are your dates?" Scully added, glancing around anxiously.

"The answer to both questions," Byers began, "is right over there."

Scully and Mulder's gazes followed his finger to a table where three young women sat talking intently to one another and laughing.

Scully wanted to go over and meet them. She didn't know why she took such particular interest in them, except that they were real women and not hideous ones. They were fairly typical looking, one with light brown hair, one dirty blonde, and one reddish brown. She thought they looked like a movie trio. Maybe out of a James Bond movie. 

"Way to go guys!" Mulder said, cheering them on and slapping Byers on the back. "And here I thought you were gonna bring Barb-the-Blow-Up."

"We did," Frohike retorted with bitter sarcasm. "She's in the trunk."

"You're just mad 'cuz Mulder's got Scully and you don't," Langly taunted.

"Watch it, Blondie," Frohike warned. 

When they reached the table the three women looked up at the new members of their party.

"Guys, allow us to introduce you to two of our good friends, Fox Mulder and Dana Scully," Langly said, gesturing to each. The three mumbled hellos and the dirty-blonde woman fixed her eyes on Mulder, not removing them.

"This is my date, Jennifer," Byers said, motioning to the brown haired woman.

"Nice to meet you," she said politely. "Jennifer is much too formal though! Please, call me Jen!" She added, then smiled at her date.

Langly motioned to the red haired one. "This is Heather," he announced.

She looked up and smiled at them. "You look wonderful," she told Scully, "You both do," she added, not wanting to make Mulder feel bad.

Frohike walked over to the blonde. "And last but not least, this is Kayla."

Still staring, Kayla mumbled dreamily, "Hello..."

The party sat down and soon their dinners arrived. While they ate, polite conversation went on all around the table.

"So, what do you guys do?" Scully asked, generally interested in the Lone Gunmen's dates.

"Well, I'm part of the publications department," Jen began. 

"I manage the media end...from logos to the website," Heather announced.

"And you, Kayla?" Scully asked. The blonde was still fixating on Mulder. Scully decided that she didn't like it. She knew that the implication there was that she too had feelings for her partner, but she didn't feel like denying it to herself anymore. This girl was hooked on Mulder, and she didn't want him to respond to the attention.

"I'm in personal relations," Kayla mumbled, still staring.

Scully thought it sounded like a direct attack. Personal relations with whom? She chided herself for being so catty. The girl just had an innocent crush....erm, fixation. 

Jen brightened. "Oh, but you guys didn't tell us what _you _do for a living!"

Scully and Mulder exchanged glances, much to Kayla's dismay. Scully smiled as she caught his eye, knowing that they had a connection between them that no one in the rest of the world could touch. 

Mulder looked at the three and deadpanned, "We're both FBI agents."

Jen and Heather looked excited at the news. 

"That's so cool!" They exclaimed, starry eyed. "Do you get a lot of top secret cases involving national security and government cover-ups and stuff?" Heather asked.

"They're not with the CIA!" Jen rebuked her, politely.

Mmhm, Scully thought. Definitely a match for the Lone Gunmen. She laughed at their enthusiasm. "We stick more to the cases that aren't quite so....mainstream." 

"We hunt aliens and follow up on unexplained and often paranormal activity," Mulder told them, fueling their round of questioning.

Scully gave him a look of exasperation as the girls' questions continued. Kayla, realizing that the other two were getting attention from the object of her affection, quickly began asking him things as well. 

The gunmen finally drew their dates away to go dancing, and Mulder and Scully were left alone at the table. 

"I'm sorry," Mulder said, seeing the slight annoyance in his partner's eyes. He'd known her long enough to be able to spot her mood a mile away. 

"It's okay," she lied. She didn't want to turn the night into an arguing match between them, and now she had his complete and undivided attention. "You seemed to be enjoying the attention." She hadn't meant it to be a barb, but it came out that way.

"I didn't mean to," he protested. "They just seemed so interested in our work."

"No," Scully said, shaking her head with a laugh. "They were interested in _your_ work. Especially Frohike's date, Kayla. I think she definitely has a thing for you." Scully winked at him to convey that she was kidding, but on the inside she was troubled by the whole situation. There were always women like her popping into the picture and willing to give Mulder more affection than she did. There were times when she saw that he liked women like Kayla, but she still could not desist from liking and even loving him herself.

"She stared at me a lot. Usually I don't pick up on feminine signals, but that one was pretty blatant," he said, laughing. It was true that he was bad at picking up signs from women in general, but not from Scully. With her he was an old pro, and at the moment, he knew that she was feeling a little unimportant. He'd have to fix that, he thought to himself.

Placing his hand gently over Scully's, he smiled at her. "Crush on me or not, she isn't my date. You are, and I wouldn't want it any other way." He smacked himself mentally for being such a corny geek. He'd known Scully forever, why couldn't he just talk to her like a normal person and NOT say something stupid? "Would you want to dance?" he asked her, standing up. 

Scully smiled and allowed him to pull her up as well. "I'd love to."

The two made their way into the ballroom, which was filled with people dancing. Scully looked at the swirl of tuxes and dresses of all colors. Everyone there looked so elegant that she could scarcely believe she was a part of it. Her mature, professional side told her that these extravagancies were an unnecessary waste, but her inner child delighted in the dresses, the crystal chandeliers, and the ball room itself. 

Mulder turned to her and took her hands in his.

"You'll have to forgive me if I'm bad at this. I don't get to many balls."

Scully laughed at his pathetic joke. She always gave him the benefit of the doubt, which he loved. Mulder relaxed a little and pulled her closer to him, putting his hands on her hips. Their first real dance was beginning.

"Mulder, Scully!" Frohike's voice came, cutting through the sea of dancers.

Kayla was with him, but when she saw Mulder, she stopped dancing and started toward them with a smile. 

"I was wondering when you guys were going to find your way in here," Frohike said. "I lost Byers and Jen, but Heather and Langley are chilling by the punch bowl and 'indiscreetly' searching the room for cameras and bugs."

"Are you afraid that the party-throwers are onto you?" Mulder asked sarcastically.

"No. They're just being themselves. I don't think Langley can go anywhere without doing that, and I find it incredibly odd that he's finally met his match. Within five minutes of being here she'd already checked the women's bathroom and scanned about half of the dining area."

Mulder chuckled. "I hear wedding bells already."

"Are you kidding?" Frohike snorted. "They're not into the whole 'institution' of marriage thing. They'd be more likely to get hitched on the web or something."

Scully raised an eyebrow, both at Frohike's commentary and at the stars that were literally glistening in Kayla's eyes as she stared at Mulder. She didn't know which was worse.

Before Mulder and Scully could resume dancing, Frohike excused himself.

"I've gotta use the little gunmen's facilities, would you mind dancing with Kayla for a bit?"

Scully opened and closed her mouth while Mulder quickly agreed. Kayla looked as though she was going to burst with joy.

Mulder turned to his partner. "It'll just be for a dance or two. You could go hang with Langly and Heather..." he suggested.

Scully's glare was enough to silence him, but she did make her way to the punch bowl. There wasn't really much else she could do.

"The technology now is going to be obsolete next week! I mean, if we continue on the paths that we're on, humanity is going to peak and we're gonna start seeing computers that are capable of anything--like on Star Trek," she overheard Heather saying.

Langly was listening to her intently, focusing all of his attention on the girl. 

Lucky, Scully thought. I've got the perfect dress, hair, shoes, and date, but he can't even pay attention to me for five minutes. She doled out a cup of red juice, took a few chocolate covered strawberries from among the delicacies, and turned to watch the dance floor. 

Kayla was wrapped around Mulder like child clinging to their mom. She had her head resting on one of his shoulders and her hands on his back. They were swaying gently back and forth, and Scully could feel herself turning red with anger and jealousy. That was supposed to be her date!

She felt ridiculous. Not only was she standing by the punch bowl alone and feeling sorry for herself, but she was acting as though she had exclusive rights to Mulder. She didn't. As far as each was concerned, they were just partners and friends; nothing more. She remembered dozens of times where she'd wanted more, and others where she knew he wanted more, and yet...and yet they never did anything about it. She was never quite sure what kept them apart, but she knew that at the moment, it was a young blonde who was supposed to be dancing with the frog prince. 

Scully thought that she was off the hook as she saw Frohike return, but he made a beeline for her, rather than for Kayla.

"I didn't really get a chance to talk to you earlier," he began, pouring himself some punch. "You look absolutely radiant."

Scully made an inward sigh. Some things never change. "Thank you," she said mindlessly, while she continued to stare after Mulder and Kayla. Another song had started, so she'd have to wait again.

"Say, would you like to dance, since both our partners are a little wrapped up in each other?" Frohike asked her, offering his arm.

Scully caught herself before she made a verbal protest to his comment. Mulder wasn't wrapped up in her! Her brain screamed. She's the one with the fixation on him, and all she's doing is wrecking both of our nights by keeping him... she stopped before she thought the words 'from me.' He wasn't hers; she'd accept a dance from Frohike. Just one couldn't hurt, right?

Frohike gazed at the beautiful red-head he was dancing with at the moment. She was definitely an improvement from Kayla. Honestly, all that girl could do was stare at Mulder. So what if he was taller, better spoken, handsome, manly...aw hell, no wonder Scully had granted him a pity dance. He couldn't compete with Mulder in the lady department. Still, he could enjoy this dance with all his heart.

Scully was blatantly conscious of Frohike's hands on her hips, but to his credit, he was being a gentleman. She was actually enjoying their dance, so long as she didn't think for too long how perverse he could be, but then she realized that he was shorter than she was. He wasn't very muscular either...as she drifted away with the music, she thought of Mulder. He was taller than her by a lot. Even with her heels on she didn't come close to meeting even his eyes. His arms were strong and familiar to her, and she loved the way he smelled. He had a very familiar smell that made her feel dreamy. 

She looked up from her 'partner' and realized that Mulder and Kayla weren't even in sight.

"Is something wrong?" Frohike asked her, looking around with a worried glance.

"Yeah, I can't find Mulder..." She mumbled, scanning the room. Another song was beginning and she had really wanted to find him and have her dance. 

Leave it to the beautiful red-head to spoil the moment. He'd been in complete ecstasy just in having his hands on her hips, but all she could think about was her pretty-boy partner. At least they couldn't see him. Maybe he'd be getting some more dances out of her...

"Don't worry about it. We can have a couple more dances together and then go find him. I'm sure he and Kayla are fine together."

That's what she was worried about! God only knew how far that obsessed girl was going to go with him, or how far he was going to let her. It was Valentine's Day, after all, and knowing that she personally was in need of some attention, she worried about Mulder. Why wasn't he in sight?

Scully shared several more dances with Frohike, and then finally excused herself. 

"I really want to find Mulder," she explained to him. "Thank you for dancing with me while I was all alone, but he's my date, and I really should go find him." 

"Well, when you find them, tell Kayla that I went off on some 'business.' I have to make this night worthwhile."

Scully gave him a look. 

"You think I rented this tux to dance with some pretty women? I have bigger fish to fry..." he said, walking off. 

Scully wondered about him for the trillionth time. Maybe she was self-delusional about his little crush on her. He seemed to care more about his little embezzlement/alien story than he did with dancing with her; supposedly his dream girl...and he'd said women in the plural sense...she hoped Mulder didn't think Kayla was pretty.

Wasn't that the problem with Mulder though? It seemed like he had feelings for her sometimes, but their work always got in the way. He was passionate about the X Files and about the paranormal, but never about her. She came second to everyone's obsessions with the unexplained, it seemed.

Wandering through the ballroom, Scully still could not locate Mulder and Kayla. She felt like she'd traveled the huge perimeter at least twice, and had zigzagged through the middle of the floor as well. 

The only place left to look was the dining hall. Of course, she thought as she stalked down the hallway. They have to be in there.

They were in the dining hall; two of the only souls left in the place. Everyone else was dancing, but they'd quit for some reason. They were sitting at a table, next to, but facing one another, and talking to each other in low voices. 

Mulder looked up as he saw his partner approach. 

"Hey, Scully. Sorry that I sort of snuck off, but we couldn't hear a thing in the hall and Kayla kept trying to talk. We finally just came in here, and I guess we lost track of time."

Scully looked at him with pursed lips, but said nothing.

"She was just telling me about this great UFO hotspot she used to frequent. We're planning on going sometime and checking out ..." 

Scully looked down at the floor and touched her hair before she turned on her heels and left the room. She mumbled some excuse, ignoring Mulder's requests that she come back. She also ignored the sounds of Kayla mumbling, "I hope we didn't upset her."

She didn't know where she was going, or even why she was mad. She had no right to be mad, but you know what? She was. She walked furiously through the corridors and wound up in a hallway she hadn't been in before. She was sure that guests were not supposed to be down this way, but she didn't care. 

Stopping to catch her breath, she noticed a huge bay window that overlooked a garden. It was letting in soft moonlight, which unveiled beautiful paintings on the opposite wall. She stood in front of them, examining them, then turned at the sound of footsteps from behind.

"Scully!" Came a harsh whisper down the hallway. Apparently Mulder realized as well that they were not supposed to be in this hallway.

He entered the moonlit area, and stopped, looking at her. She was beautiful in the lunar glow.

"You know, for a woman with short legs, in a dress, and on heels, you sure are hard to catch."

"Yeah, well, I had a head start," she said nonchalantly. 

"You're mad...about Kayla..." he began.

"No," Scully said, shutting him up. "It's not my place to be mad. Just, do whatever you want, and have fun." It had taken a lot out of her just to say that.

Mulder looked at her, confused. "What do you mean, 'not your place?' Of course it's you're place! I didn't mean to go off with her like that. I'm really sorry, okay?"

"It's fine," Scully insisted. "If you guys like each other, who am I to stand in the way?"

"You're my date." Mulder said to her, "and my best friend. I'm not interested in her; especially after she took me away from you. It was supposed to be one or two dances, but then you disappeared and she wanted to talk."

"You don't have to explain...really. It's none of my business what you do with her." Scully said, brushing off his concern. 

"Scully..." he began, troubled by her new attitude. 

They were interrupted by the sound of more footsteps coming toward them...this time from the opposite end of the hall. It was pitch black down there, and they could tell who was headed their way.

"They're onto us!" Mulder said, nudging Scully to try to get a rise out of her. "Should we run or something?"

"Not again and not in these heels," she said, trying to discern who was approaching them.

"Mulder, Scully!" Frohike's voice came.

They both heaved a sigh of relief. It was only him, but what had he been doing down here?

"I found something. Mulder, you've gotta come see this...it's incredible," Frohike said, gasping. He'd apparently been a lot further down the hallway.

Mulder looked at Scully, then back to his friend.

"Actually, I can't go right now. I owe a dance to someone very special," he said, taking Scully's hand in his. 

She smiled, and blushed, thankful that he couldn't tell in the silvery moonlit chamber.

Frohike turned a confused eye to him. "You aren't going to come? But you've been waiting for something like this! Besides, you have to turn up something for Skinner too, don't you?"

Mulder shook his head. "I'll just tell him that the evening was a bust, except that on the plus side, I got to dance with a beautiful woman."

"You mean two beautiful women, don't you?" Scully asked, still a little sour from earlier.

"Nope," Mulder answered her. "You're the only beautiful woman I know."

She grinned. She wouldn't be playing second string to anyone tonight after all. Kayla really didn't mean anything to him, and this thing, whatever it was, was not more important to him than a dance with her.

Frohike couldn't believe he was hearing this! Not only was the flirting between him and Scully disgusting, but he was throwing away the opportunity of a lifetime.

"Don't you even want to know what it is?" He stammered as the couple walked away.

"Send me a picture or something," Mulder called back.

When they reached the ballroom, the band was just finishing a song. 

"So, should I ask you to dance, or has that line gotten old tonight?" Mulder asked her.

"You can only ask if you mean to give me the entire song...no interruptions. I don't care if Kayla runs in here in her underwear, or if we see Frohike being escorted out by the police..."

"I get the point. I promise you, this dance is yours...and I warn you, at least one of those events are likely to happen."

Scully laughed. "Well, I accept and pray for Frohike going out in cuffs," Scully replied as the band started up the next tune.

The two resumed the dance they'd begun earlier; his hands on her hips, with her close to him, but still keeping a space between them.

The song that was playing was called _My Funny Valentine_; she knew the song from years ago. It was a slow jazz ballad.

As they danced, Scully looked at her partner. He was paying attention only to her, which was a rare treat. 

Smiling, Scully began with the band. "My fun-ny Val-en-tine..." 

Mulder chucked at her attempt to carry a tune. He remembered the time they were in the woods and she sang 'Jeremiah was a Bullfrog' to him. 

Still smiles, Scully changed the words. "My spoo-ky Val-en-tine..." She looked up at him and laughed, then pulled herself all the way in toward him, putting her head on his chest. 

Mulder moved his hands to encircle her tiny frame, and they swayed happily back and forth to the song.

She had her prince at last...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So what do you think? I think it needs another chapter...but I'll only know what you think through reviews... eh, eh...*wink wink, nudge nudge.*


End file.
